25 Epic OneShots for the Most Amazing Show Ever
by GracyFrostyPhantom
Summary: So oviousally it's exactually what the title says because Danny Phantom is just so amazing! Send in all your One-Shot ideas and i'll write it for you. Comedy, Drama, Horror and more, BRING IT ON! "The Green Gas" up now.
1. The Boy With The White Hair

**One-Shot Time, Oh yeah!**

**So I'm going to write 25 Epic One-shots for the most AMAZING show ever! **

**Maybe If I can manage that, I'll do more, but let's just start with 25. **

**So I want to review with ideas for other One-Shots of any genre. Drama, Comedy (my fav), Romance, Soap Opera (actually I take that back), Horror and I guess a Song-Fic if I seriously must. I may also do some Crossovers :) **

**So here's number 1, I hope you enjoy it, I just came up with it then, just siting here on the couch, on my laptop. R & R!**

**The boy with the White Hair**

She observed from a distance, around 70 meters or so, as he flipped through the air, twirling and laughing.

The boy with the white hair.

She couldn't help it, no matter her instructions. A smile forced its way to her lips.

Although she envied him, so free, full movement whether on land, sky, sea even in the soil of the Earth, she still respected what he did.

The boy with the white hair.

Two other voices suddenly broke the air and he stopped his twirling and floated downwards until he was out of her sight. Silently cursing, she shifted a little more to the left so she could see.

She sighed when he came back into view.

The boy with the white hair.

Now he was on the ground laughing with the others. A darker-skinned boy with glasses and a red beret and a pale girl, her cropped black hair whipping in the wind as he purple lips laughed.

Together the group sat down on the grass and she mourned not being able to go over to meet them. She would love to be able to run with them. Lie beside them on the grass. Talk and laugh with them. What she would give to do that.

Inhaling a deep breath of air she placed her hands lightly in the lap of her white gown and continued to watch. The boy was now slowly floating up into the air.

The boy with the white hair.

His friends jumped up towards him, but he remained just out of their grip. He rolled over in the air and floated, looking up towards the beautiful blue sky. She could see his lips moving and the faint murmur of his voice as he failed to notice the second boy lifting the girl into the air so she could reach him.

The boy with the white hair.

With a bound, she leaped up and grabbed him by the waist. Letting out an extremely girly scream he dropped the small distance to the ground but at the last second turned both himself and the girl intangible. Coming back up through the ground, still with the girl around his waist, she watched on as his friends began to laugh at his girly scream from before.

Even she had to laugh at,

The boy with the white hair.

With a gush the wind picked up and her sandy blonde, short cropped hair blew across in her face. Wiping it away, she looked back to see that the group was beginning to leave. Two walking, one flying just overhead.

The boy with the white hair.

She strained for a last look at him before he disappeared around a corner.

She let out a sigh and lowered her eyes to the ground, the smile now gone. If only they'd stayed. If only he'd seen her.

The boy with the white hair.

As much as she knew she should leave, she stayed, watching the spot that they'd been, enjoying themselves on the grass.

All was silent for the two minutes the she watched until a soft voice broke its way into her ear.

"There you are Kaitlyn. Come on it's been half an hour. Time to head back in side."

Kaitlyn didn't respond to the voice, she just continued watching the spot until she felt herself being turned around where she sat until she was face-to-face with a girl aged 16. She too had sandy blonde hair, but hers sat at mid-way down her back. She smiled as she communicated with Kaitlyn.

"Come along Kaitlyn, Mumma made dumplings for tea," the girl explained, walking around behind her and then wheeling her up to the house.

"_So free, full movement whether on land, sky, sea even in the soil of the Earth,"_ murmured Kaitlyn as the second girl pushed her wheelchair towards the house.

"What's that sis?" The girl asked.

"_Nothing," _purred Kaitlyn again as she was pushed through the doors of her house. Although she was now inside, he mind was still outside. Still looking at him.

The boy with the white hair.


	2. Paulina's Ghost

**Thanks heaps to danny1FANtom, BlondieMarie24 and blackhearts33 for reviewing. It's good to know that there is people actually reading this fic.**

**So I didn't get any requests :'( so it would be totally awesome if you guys could send me some ideas because at the moment I'm just coming up with stories off the top of my head, and I need some inspiration dudes!**

**I don't think this one is as good as the last one. Please help me out guys. I need some inspiration and opinions through reviews.**

**Don't flame me guys, this is not how I believe that DP should go, I just felt like writing this one shot!**

**Anyway… so here's One-Shot number 2…**

**Paulina's Ghost**

Paulina pulled open her front door, shrugged off her pink bag then kicked it against a wall with a groan.

"Paulina is that you?" Came a yell from somewhere else in the oversized house.

"Nah!" Paulina yelled back rudely. "It's a burglar." Stalking off into the kitchen, she ran into a beautiful woman with short black hair and brown eyes, who could pass as Paulina's older sister.

"What's wrong sweetie?" The lady asked, cupping Paulina's face in her perfectly manicured hands.

"Nothin' mom," Paulina replied, pushing her mother away. "I need to go do some homework or somethin' like that." Paulina walked back out the kitchen door and heading up the spiral staircase to her brightly decorated bedroom.

Life size posters of her hero and one true love, Danny Phantom, covered her pink walls. Her laptop sat open on her desk with her Danny screensavers neon green eyes staring back at her. She gulped and held back tears at the sight of the boy.

Paulina was extremely heartbroken for today she had seen him, seen him with another girl and not just any other girl, the dorkiest dork of a girl in existence and they weren't just together, no. He was flying her around and they… they were kissing!

Sam Manson, the ugliest, nerdiest, dorky, geek of a goth (which was Paulina's new nickname for her) had stolen the love of her life! **(That is not my real opinion of Sam, don't judge me)**

Paulina hit her head against the wall.

"I WISH DANNY PHANTOM WAS IN LOVE WITH ME!" She wailed.

"So you have wished it, so it may be," came a giggled voice in reply. Paulina scanned her room, but when she saw no one, she figured that the voice was just a figment of her imagination and went to lay on her pink bed.

**-line break-**

Danny Fenton sat with Sam Manson on a hill watching the sunset. His hand was wrapped around hers as her head rested against his shoulder.

The moment was just perfect.

The two love birds and no one else.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sam asked.

"Yes you are beautiful Sam" Danny replied.

"Not me, the sunset!"

Danny laughed ."Oh yeah, it's okay I guess."

Sam laughed and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

Nothing could ruin the-

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

Wait, I take that back.

Danny broke away from Sam and stood up.

"I won't be long," he said briefly.

"Oh I know," Sam said leaning back. "I'll be waiting."

Danny laughed and turned towards the blue ghost floating a few meters away.

"BEWARE!"

"Yes Boxy, Beware," Danny replied before yelling out his trademark call, "I'M GOING GHOST!" A light flash at his waist and the oh so familiar rings appeared switching him too Phantom. "Let's dance Bo-" Danny tormented, but then he stop short and inhaled a deep breath of air.

"Paulina," he hummed under his breath.

"WHAT!" Sam practically yelled, but Danny was already zooming off.

**-Line Break-**

Danny phased through the wall of the large house, calling Paulina's name over and over, until at last he flew into the right room and was confronted by the girl lying on her bed.

"Paulina!" Danny yelled joyously.

"Phantom?" Paulina questioned, siting up as Danny swooped over to her. "Phantom!" She repeated.

"Paulina, I couldn't stand being away from you for much longer," Danny said, siting down on the bed and clasping her perfect hand.

"Really?" She replied, batting her eyelids.

"No Paulina. I love you and I would do anything for you," he replied.

Paulina squealed. "I LOVE YOU TOO PHANTOM!" She yelled, dragging him into her arms. Danny laughed, hugging her back.

**-2 hours later-**

Paulina and Danny sat leaning up against the backboard of her bed, wrapped in each other's arms. They'd been siting talking for hours and when Paulina's mother had come up to check on her, he'd just turned invisible.

"Would you tell me anything Phantom?" Paulina asked.

"Anything," Danny replied, gently kissing the top of her head.

"Okay, what's your biggest secret?" Danny smirked.

"I'll show you," he replied, shuffling off the bed. "Ready?" Paulina giggled.

"Ready!"

Danny looked down and concentrated. Not long after his rings appeared and he changed back to Danny Fenton. A very confused looking Danny Fenton. On the bed Paulina gasped.

"Fenton?"

"Paulina?"

"Oh my gosh! This will make everything so much easier!" Paulina exclaimed, jumping into his arms, but Danny pushed away.

"What's going on?" He demanded. Paulina's lip quivered.

"What do you mean 'what's going on?' Your in love with me remember! That's why you told me that your Phantom. We're going to be together forever!" She exclaimed, jumping back into his arms. Danny pushed her away again.

"Look Paulina, I don't know what happened, but I'm definitely no in love with you. Now I really need to be getting back home," he explained, looking up at her Danny Phantom clock. "Promise you won't tell anyone about the 'secret'." He said, planning out in his head how he was going to make Paulina forget again.

"Please don't leave!" Wailed Paulina, as Danny turned ghost again to leave, but then…

"Don't leave!" Paulina cried again. Danny flew over to her and embraced her.

"Why would I do that?" He asked kissing her cheek. Paulina looked at the ghost boy for a moment.

"Are you only in love with me when you're in Phantom form?" Paulina asked. Danny froze for a moment, a look of concentration on his face.

"It appears that way," he replied. "I can't understand why though." Paulina lead him back over to her bed.

"Danny."

"Yes?"

"Would you do anything for me?" Paulina asked expectantly.

"Anything," Danny replied immediately, pulling her close.

"Can you stay in your Phantom form, like, all the time?" She asked. "And you know, never turn back into Danny Phantom?" Danny brushed his lips on Paulina's neck.

"Anything for you Paulina," he agreed without hesitation, before kissing her again.


	3. The Green Gas

**Sorry I haven't posted a chapter on any story what-so-ever for ages…. Inspiration less. **

**So thanks to…**

**BlondieMarie24 **** and ****danny1FANtom ****for the reviews!**

**DauntlessSoul****, ****WishofHearts**** and ****Gammija**** for the reviews and awesome requests!**

**And finally, ****Living Encyclopedia**** for the 5 awesome requests which I'm definitely going to use all of!**

**One- Shot number three…**

The Green Gas (Requested by Living Encyclopedia)

Danny scrambled up the side of a high building, his back pushed to the windows as he slid along narrowly missing blasts from this new ghost that he was fighting. When he reached the top, he flipped over the top of the ghost and blasted it from behind, smashing it into the window.

The green ghost squealed as it collided with the glass.

"You know, you remind me of someone else…" Danny said to the smaller ghost, then he paused and he narrowed his eyes on the ghost. "Skulker?" He asked, trying not to laugh.

"I am not the pathetic excuse for a ghost!" Yelled the ghost, clearing offended.

"No no, you're not pathetic at all," Danny replied sarcastically as he watched the green ghost pick itself up.

"Good to hear you admitting that Halfa," it said as it floated back up into the air. "But it's not going to stop me from doing this!" With that word, a strange green gas began to flow from the ghost and towards Danny.

"Uh what the heck have you been eating!" Danny taunted, clasping his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh, you'll stop joking around now Halfa," the ghost yelled back, but then he began to smirk. "Or maybe not…"

Then Danny's entire body began to feel heavy. His eyes rolled back and then he fell.

**-Line Break-**

Danny woke to see two faces peering over him. One a pale girl with black hair and heavy makeup, the other, an African American boy with glasses a beret.

"Danny! Danny! Are you okay?" The girl was yelling as she shook his shoulders.

"Shhh! Shhh!" Danny replied, placing a white gloved finger on her lips.

"Danny your aliv-" began the boy, but Danny put his another finger over his lips.

"Shhhh!" Danny hissed again, slowly standing up. "You will scare away the animals." The girl knocked his hand away.

"Danny what are you talking about?!"

"Shhh…. I will now call to the animals," he explained, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Kahkah! Kahkah!" He called into the deserted street. Then he placed his fists in his armpits and started walking around. "Cluck cluck cluck!"

"Ahh…. Sam?" Said the boy from behind. Danny turned around to face them.

"Your Sam? You remind me of a dolphin Sam," Danny explained and Sam's eyebrows furrowed and she looked very annoyed. "Dolphins are very majestic and beautiful." Sam began to blush and the anger slipped away.

"And you are?" Danny asked the boy.

"Danny, it's me Tucker!" 'Tucker' replied, oviosally shocked.

"Well Tucker, you remind me off…. A baboon," Danny explained.

"A BABOON!" Tucker yelled as Danny turned around and walked away. "Wait, WHY?!" Danny turned back to Sam and Tucker.

"SHHH! Animals remember?" Then he turned and ran off with his arms outstretched and making airplane noises. Behind him Sam and Tucker exchanged a concerned glance before running after their ghostly friend.

"What's going on with him?" Tucker yelled to Sam as they caught up with Danny.

"Maybe that ghost did something to him," replied Sam, as Danny stopped running and moved over to the footpath.

"LOOK! It's another me!" He yelled, pointing out his reflection in a shop window. "Hi other me!" He greeted his mirror image, with a grin and a wave. Then the rings formed at his waist and he switched to his Fenton form. Danny's face formed into a look of pure delight, like a child on Christmas.

"WOAH!" He said, conquering the rings again, turning him back to Phantom. "Wax on," he said, then went back to Fenton, "Wax off." Danny started giggling as he switched back and forth from Fenton and Phantom while saying "Wax on" and "Wax off."

Tucker and Sam exchanged a glance before grabbing his arms while he was in human form and lead him away from the mirror.

"Awww…" moaned Danny.

"Where are we gonna take him?" Tucker asked.

"Well he can't come to my place and I have a feeling it will be dangerous taking him home in case he switches again," Sam replied as Danny started making gurgling noises.

"Well my parents are out at some weird work thing until late, so maybe my place," recommended Tucker.

"Where are we going?" Whined Danny in their grip.

"To Tucker's house," Sam explained softly.

"But I don't wanna!" Whined Danny, like a spoilt toddler.

"He has…. Fudge?" Said Sam.

"OKAY!" Exclaimed Danny, his eyes lighting up, as Sam leaned around him towards Tucker.

"You do have some fudge don't you?" She hissed.

**-Line Break-**

Tucker looked up at the analogue clock on the wall which read 11pm. Then he looked over at the opposite where Danny was jumping up and down on while oinking.

"My parents are going to be home any second," Tucker informed Sam.

"So what are we gonna do with him?" She asked nodding her head towards Danny, who was now crawling along the ceiling singing, _'Spider pig, spider pig, does whatever a spider pig does.' _

"I don't know, but how exactually am I supposed to explain to my parents why my best friend is crawling on the roof like that?" Tucker replied. The friends sat and thought for a minute as they watched Danny switch to his ghost form and start swimming in the air. "And more than that, how am I gonna explain having 'Phantom' in the house." Tucker moaned.

"You guys have a basement don't you?" Sam asked and Tucker nodded. "Well let's take him down there." The friends stood up and began walking towards the door.

"Where you's off ta?" Danny asked, once again switching to human form and dropping down onto the couch.

"To get some fudge," Sam replied. Danny's eyes lit up again.

"CAN I COME!" He yelled, jumping up.

"Sure thing Danny," Tucker answered, walking out, Danny running after him.

"Have you got caramel fudge?"

"Uh… sure Danny," Tucker replied uncertainly.

"Chocolate?"

"Yeah."

"Swirly banana?"

"Mmhmm."

"MARSHMELLOW WITH ORANGE AND PICKLES?" Danny asked excitedly and Tucker nodded hesitantly.

"They make that?" Sam asked as Danny began doing forward rolls down the hallway, all the while giggling, _"I'm a tumbleweed! Tumbleweed!"_

"This way to the fudge Danny," Tucker called as he stopped with Sam in front of brown door. Pulling the door open, they both stepped down onto the staircase.

"I'M COMIIII-" Danny dropped short, and the friends heard a bang.

"DANNY!" Yelled Sam and Tucker, scrambling back up the stairs and into the hall, where they found Danny lying on the floor.

"Danny!?" Cried Sam, kneeling down beside him. "What's happened!?" Slowly Danny put his head up slowly as he moaned.

"That ghost! The gas! It made me go hyper, I couldn't control myself!" He yelled.

"Control yourself, dude you totally embarrassed yourself," Tucker laughed. _"Spider Pig, spider pig…"_ He taunted.

"Tucker…" growled Sam, but she couldn't help but smile. "I say we just avoid that ghost from now on- enemy number 1." Danny slowly began to smile.

"I can agree with that. Feeling like a toddler on a sugar high wasn't the best experience."

**Sorry that this one-shot sucks, I'm really tired. **

**Haha, R & R and leave your ideas.**

**And once again, Thanks to ****Living Encyclopedia ****for the hyper Danny idea.**


End file.
